Project 512
by Lestrange Fate
Summary: Before her death, Lily Potter worked for Project Cadmus. During her time there she took part in Project 512 and brought Doomsday's son into the world. How will Harry cope with this information? How will he cope with the betrayal? Will Superman and the Justice Leagues actions unleash something worse? Harry Potter and DC/Marvel crossover.


I do not own Harry Potter.

Lily Potter looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled. Despite some of the "unique physical characteristics" he looked like a healthy baby. But she was afraid of what was going to happen when 'they' found him. Perhaps it's best to start from the beginning.

Straight out of Hogwarts Lily used Gringott's to set up a complete fake past for her. Schooling, bank statements, the like. With this she managed to get into Cambridge. Four years later she graduated with a dual degree in biotech and biochemistry. She had convinced James to put off the wedding until she graduated by telling him it could be her birthday present. When they returned from the honeymoon Lily received a call.

From something called Project Cadmus. There she discovered the existence extraterrestrials and mutants. After a huge internal discussion agreed to join. She understood that not all aliens and mutants were evil but that there were and that they would need something to use to protect those who could protect themselves. After three years working as a biotech engineer she was brought into Project 512.

The project was named after the doomsday clock: five minutes to twelve. And with good reason. Inside with his arms and legs encased in solid adamantium blocks was Doomsday. The Doomsday. She was well aware of the fight between Superman and Doomsday, who wasn't. She was told that the higher ups believed that Superman was a danger and even if he wasn't that he couldn't protect Earth all of the time.

Due to Doomsday proving resilient to mind wiping and reconditioning techniques and the vastly complicated procedure of cloning alien DNA, Lily came up with a plane. After speaking with her colleague Sarah Kinney she had an idea. She had manage to extract some of Doomsday's DNA and after trial and error had bonded it with the nuclei responsible for allowing sperm to penetrate a woman's egg. She was apprehensive about this and with good reason. If she succeeded then the chances of her bringing in a monster of equal standing with Doomsday were about 50%.

After thinking about it for a week she brought the genetic cocktail to the resident doctor and had him inject the cocktail into her eggs.

At first she thought that she had failed and just when she started to give up hope her friend Alice brought up the recent changes in behavior. Violence, hunger, morning sickness. She had done it. She was pregnant. With Doomsday's child.

But that was not the most pressing matter. While working in her lab she felt a sudden pressure in the abdomen. Lily knew what was going on, her mother had had a miscarriage before Lily had left for Hogwarts.

The news was not good. She was only a couple of weeks into her pregnancy so an ultrasound would not help. As she sat on the floor crying her eyes out a realization came to her. If her superiors found out that she had failed in her project then who knows what would happen. She decided to use her position as head researcher to download information to use as a safety net to protect her and her family.

A week later though she once again felt the tell-tale signs of pregnancy. At first she paniced, but then remembered that Doomsday possessed the ability to regenerate even from death. Was it possible that his…her child was the same.

Back in the present though she had a new problem. James was angry that the child did not look normal. He went off yelling at her as if it was her fault that such a thing had occurred, though he had no idea what Project Cadmus was only that she worked for the muggle government. He had even attempted to draw his wand on her and the baby. Suffice to say that Dorea Potter was quick in getting her son to the floor and locking him in the cellar. When he came out he smacked several times by the women and punched rather hard by Charlus. In the following months one could always see the guilt on James' face whenever he looked at her or the baby. By Harry's first birthday James had warmed up the boy and Lily even let him hold him without being constantly supervised.

James planned on making a Halloween dinner for Lily and as she went upstairs to put Harry to bed put his plan into action. Wiping out the food from the oven and placing everything on the table he was interrupted by the door being blown in.

Grabbing his wand and rushing out of the kitchen he was met with the figure of Lord Voldemort. "Lily, it's him take Harry and run" he yelled up the stairs throwing curse after curse at the Dark Lord doing what he could to slow him down. Eventually he was hit in the arm with an overpowered piercing curse which tore through his arm. The last thing he thought before the green curse hit him was 'Lily, Harry. I'm sorry.'

Lily panicked. Running into the nursery she placed every thinkable spell she knew on the door to at least by her more time. She looked at Harry who sat in his crib the faux green eyes looking back at her. She had used a glamour charm to mask his otherworldly appearance. She knelt down next to the crib and through the bars looked Harry in the face. "I know that you're different. You survived the miscarriage and something tells me that you'll survive tonight. Understand that I love you. Your father loves. You even if we don't seem each other again for decades, I hope, then you need to know that. Do you understand" she asked. Harry looked his mother in the eyes and nodded. He might have only been fifteen months old but he was smart enough to understand what she meant. She leaned over the side of the crib and placed a kiss on his forehead. Then the door exploded.


End file.
